The present invention relates to a wheel mounting structure for a golf cart, and more particularly to such a wheel mounting structure in which the wheel axle which is coupled to a holder plate at the frame structure of the golf cart and holds a wheel is locked when the lock lever which is pivoted to the holder plate is turned forwards or backwards.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,658,054 discloses a wheel mounting structure, which comprises a wheel shaft fastened to a locating hole on the leg of a golf club carrier to hold a wheel, and a lever pivoted to the leg and turned to lock the wheel shaft. This wheel shaft positioning arrangement is functional, however the wheel shaft is locked only when the lever is turned in one particular direction. If the lever is turned in the reversed direction, it imparts no pressure to the wheel shaft, and the wheel shaft may fall out of place when the golf club carrier is moved.
It is the main object of the present invention to provide a wheel mounting structure which eliminates the aforesaid problem. According to the present invention, the wheel mounting structure comprises a holder plate securely fastened to the frame structure of a golf cart, a wheel axle coupled to a coupling hole at the holder plate to hold a wheel, and a lock lever pivoted to the holder plate to lock/unlock the wheel axle, wherein the lock lever has two engagement portions bilaterally disposed on the top end thereof, which are alternatively forced into engagement with a positioning groove at one end of the wheel axle to lock the wheel axle when the lock lever is turned forwards or backwards.